Desires of a Kitsune's Heart
by Temari of the Desert
Summary: Naruto has to escort Temari back to Konoha for an errand. They get caught in a storm, and Temari’s body isn’t used to the cold climate… Naruto x Temari, fluff NOT A LEMON. Oneshot FINISHED


**Title: Desires of a Kitsune's Heart  
Summary: Just as Naruto was about to return to Konoha, Gaara sends his sister, Temari, on an errand in Konoha. He requests that Naruto escort her. Does Gaara doubt Temari's abilities, or is there a hidden meaning behind it all?  
Pairings: Naruto x Temari  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, fluff**

**Genres: Romance/Drama  
**

**Desires of a Kitsune's Heart **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Naruto stared at the girl he had been told to escort back to Konoha. Why had Gaara sent Temari on an errand in Konoha just as he was leaving? Naruto knew full well the young Kazekage hadn't planned on sending his sister, but he did anyway. What was the boy up to?

Naruto couldn't help but notice how awkward he felt when he was around Gaara's sister. It wasn't that he didn't like her, actually, it was quite the opposite. She was pretty, strong, graceful, and a bit cocky. What wasn't there to like? But it was that attraction that made conversations with her so awkward and short. The girl was quick and to the point, she didn't linger around the main subject, which was another reason Naruto had a hard time talking to her.

He crossed his arms; "I don't see why I had to escort you." He pretended to look annoyed at the fact that he had been asked to escort the girl that was walking beside him.

"Chi. I don't see why you accepted." She looked just as annoyed. Did Gaara think she couldn't take care of herself? Or was it the other way around, did he think that Naruto couldn't take care of himself? No, Gaara would never doubt Naruto's abilities, it must be hers. Or was there a different reason behind it all? It didn't matter, what mattered is she was stuck, being escorted by the young Konoha genin.

Naruto didn't let his real feelings show. He wondered if she really was annoyed, or whether she was faking it like he was, "It would have been mean not to." He responded an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Whatever. It's getting late, let's rest here." Temari requested, stopping. At this Naruto turned towards her.

"I'm not tired at all!" He protested, automatically. So what if it was getting late? As far as the young genin was concerned, they should continue until it was dark or they got tired.

"I don't want to be stuck outside when it gets dark." Was her calm response, and she turned and headed off the path.

"Ano-sa! Ano-sa! Temari! Are you afraid of the dark or something? Let's keep going!"

"I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Then let's keep going."

She let him play on her nerves. She could handle it, better than he could. "Whatever." She headed back towards the path, and continued walking.

A little while later, a once calm Temari turned into a angry beast, "Why didn't you stop when I first told you we should! Now we're caught out in the rain!" She was fuming mad at the younger boy, who in return looked calm. He squinted, and put his hands behind his head. "You're not even going to say anything!" She hissed.

"Why should I? You're just going to yell at me more anyway." Naruto said with a shrug. The boy knew he had a point, no matter what he said the older girl in front of him was still going to be mad.

"Damn straight." She scowled, and turned her head to look up at the sky. It was dark, and the rain was coming down hard. "We need to find somewhere out of the rain."

Naruto nodded in agreement, and pointed off to the right, "I think I remember seeing a cave around there somewhere…" without waiting for Temari's approval, he took off in that direction. With a sigh, Temari took off after him.

There indeed, was a cave. It didn't look very welcoming, but Temari and Naruto didn't care at the moment. They both were getting soaked. They both headed into the cave, and Naruto promptly started a fire, as Temari tried not to look like she was cold. Naruto pulled off his coat, and tossed it aside. He knew they shouldn't be wearing the wet clothes, they'd get sick, but at the moment, he didn't care to mention this. Temari was a girl; the situation was a bit more than awkward.

After a few minutes of trying, he realized the fire wasn't going to start. He sighed, Temari probably didn't have anything dry, the water had soaked through his backpack, it probably soaked into hers as well. This meant Temari was going to be especially cold, colder than him, she was raised in the desert after all, the climate difference was going to be a bit extreme for her. He stared at her, he could tell she was already cold. How he knew, he didn't know. He didn't want her to be cold…

"Hey Temari—" He began, but Temari cut him off.

"If you cut the wood into shavings, the fire might start." She said wrapping her arms around her knees and bringing them to her chest. "Generally, the inside of the wood will be dryer than the surface." _'Also, the fire will have more surface area to grow on.' _She thought, but she knew her previous explanation was enough.

"…Right." Naruto took out a kunai, and began shaving off chips of wood from the piece of wood he held in his hand. After awhile he had a good-sized pile of wood chips, he tried to start the fire again. He managed to get a small flame going, but he knew he wouldn't get a very large flame. He was a bit frustrated, but he was determined not lose patience. After all, this situation was his fault. He was going to set down a piece of wood on the small fire, but a cold hand gripped his wrist. It was Temari.

"You'll put it out if you just throw a piece of wood on a flame that small." She took the piece of wood, and the kunai out of his hands, and shaved off more chips onto the already burning shavings.

Ever since Temari touched his hand, he knew exactly how cold she really was. He guessed he didn't have a choice at this point. He stood up and moved beside Temari. Without warning, he pulled the older girl into his arms, onto his lap.

Temari dropped the kunai and the piece of wood. They hit the cave floor with a loud clang and a gentle thump. She was frozen for a minute, before she spoke up, "…what are you doing?" Her heart was thumping inside her chest.

"Warming you up, even though it's kind of hard since your clothes are wet." Naruto responded with a light shrug.

"It's not like I can help it." Temari snapped at him, "And for your information, I'm fine." She tried to pull away, but Naruto just held her closer.

"Hey, hey, don't be so defensive." He told her, and smiled a little when she relaxed a little. He took this chance to rotate her, and unintentionally, he found his face very close to hers. "…Um…Sorry I—" He was cut off as Temari pressed her lips against his, but she pulled away quickly, her face burning. She mumbled out an apology, as Naruto blinked several times, his face growing a bit red as well. He felt her trying to get up, but he didn't want her to go. He pulled her into another kiss, one more passionate than the one before.

Temari was a bit shocked at Naruto's response to her kiss. It was definitely the opposite of what she thought he would have reacted like. She had gone over it many times, thinking that he'd reject her, no matter what she did. No matter how much she told him she loved him, he'd reject her. How she'd scream that she'd loved him since he saved Gaara saved her. How he had inspired her and how he made her feel. But right now, she was in his arms, and she couldn't believe it.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, and whispered something sweet into her ear. She smiled openly, and the younger boy hesitantly nibbled on her earlobe. The older girl happily snuggled a little closer to Naruto, gently kissing his neck, biting lightly, making small welts, but she smoothed it quickly with her tongue. 

Naruto eagerly moved to her lips again, running his tongue over her lips lightly, before finally pulling away and pulling her close. He'd give her anything she wanted, anything she needed…

He wrapped his arms around her waist, as if he was going to protect her from the dangers of the world. But Temari knew, if he could, he would.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

This is it. No more chapters, no sequel. But don't worry, I'll have other Naruto x Temari stories later on. Actually, I've got summaries and titles too. I'll list the titles, but that's all.

Memories of Those Gone  
Too Different  
Faded Glory  
Gaze with Me

Use your imaginations, but not too much, because I've already got story plans for them. Okay, well, this is the end of the Author's Note. See you in the next fic.


End file.
